Not Your Everyday Thing
by Heart-of-IceandCat-Food
Summary: Tai, Matt, Izzy, and the rest of the origanal Digi-Destined (aside from Kari and T.K.) are all in college with their friend, Hirumi. What'll happen when they find out that Hirumi's odd-ball, mischeivious cat is really a Digimon?


**Prologue**

"Ya sure, Izzy?"

"Positive, Tai. This'll work just fine."

"If you say so…"

"Don't sound so uncertain. I promise this'll work!"

"Hmmm…"

"Tai."

"Yeah?"  
"Just press the button."

"Gotcha!" Tai shouted and happily pushed the "Enter" button on the beige keyboard. Then, a small image of an orange dinosaur came up.

"See? Told ya." Izzy said with a smile.

"Yup!" Tai said and turned his full attention to the screen. "Hey, Agumon!" he greeted the digital monster.

"Tai! It's really you!" the Digimon answered, jumping up and down. "How's the "college" thing going?" Agumon then asked.

"Oh, just great! Yeah, Izzy and I have been studying pretty hard lately, so sorry we couldn't get ta ya!" Tai apologized.

"You mean, "Izzy's been studying," don't you, Tai?" Izzy asked, annoyed.

"Uhhh…"

"Anyway, Agumon, where's Tentomon?" Izzy asked the digital orange being.

"Right here, Izzy!" Tentomon greeted as he flew next to Agumon.

* * *

It was only one o' clock in the evening by the time Hirumi was even half-asleep. Her large, violet eyes were half-way closed with tiredness.

"College sucks like hell." Hirumi muttered.

"Don't say that, Hirimon!" a cat-like creature said in a fake whiny-tone.

"Shut it, Kai."

"Hn." came the orange-furred creature's monotone reply.

"That's my line, not yours." Hirumi clarified as she put her mid-back black hair into a loose pony-tail to keep it out of her soft face.

"So?" Nekoeiyashameimon, or better known as "Kai," asked. Hirumi just shrugged it off and continued searching for some item of clothing that hadn't been worn three-days-in-a-row or had food stains on it.

"Here we go!" she exclaimed when she finally found a black t-shirt and dark-blue jeans; both had been worn two days in a row and then tossed on the floor.

"You need to get your laundry done." Kai told his "master" and blew some of his heck-of-a-red-orange-forelock from his digi-kitty brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I will later today." Hirumi said and motioned for Kai to go into the bathroom while she changed.

"I'm hungry, Hirimon." Kai whined when his stomach gave a growl. He waved his bushy orange-with-black-stripes tail with laziness.

"I know, Kai. We'll go get something to eat." Hirumi said as she tugged off the t-shirt she slept in and threw on the black one she found.

"Where?" Kai asked, being his food-picky self.

"How about that burger place you like so much?" Hirumi offered, now zipping up her jeans. Kai thought about that.

_What's a burger again? I think it's that thing with the dry, white stuff with the seed-things on it and the yellow stuff and the odd green stuff and the red stuff and the other yellow stuff and the nasty white stuff and the big piece of meat. Yeah, I think that's a burger. _Kai thought and nodded with his understanding.

"Let's go, Kai." Hirumi called and instantly Kai leapt into Hirumi's arms and made himself comfortable.

"Kay. I won't cause _as much_ trouble as I did last time, I promise." Kai vowed and turned white-belly-up.

"I'll keep ya to that." Hirumi said.

* * *

"Oh, hey Tai. Hey Izzy."

"Hirumi? What're you doing here?" Tai asked, pushing aside the lap-top in front of him so that Hirumi couldn't see the screen.

"Hello Hirumi. I see you brought your cat…again." Izzy said. He just couldn't understand why that cat had to go everywhere Hirmui did!

"Yeah. Kai wouldn't stop mewing for me to take him." Hirumi lied and shifted the furry creature in her arms.

"Mew." Kai mewed. He hated faking to be freakin domestic.

"So, mind if I sit with ya guys?"

"Oh, no, we don't mind."

"Yeah, like what Izzy said, we don't mind at all."

"Kay."

"Meeeeeeewwww."

"Kai, be good."

"Mrrow!"

"That's one weird cat."

"Tai, that's not nice."

"I know, Izzy."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you guys watch Kai."

"Okay!" both boys replied and instantly regretted doing so because Kai started to get nosey about the portable computer.

_Hirimon has one of these. She let's me play card games on it. I wonder if Mister Messy-Hair will let me._ Kai thought and strode in front of Tai, tail up as a sign that _he_ was the cats-meow.

"Kai, you can't pay on the computer." Tai said and removed the Digimon from his place in front of the screen

Kai hissed. He never liked Tai, and he never liked Izzy. The only person, aside from Hirumi, he liked was…was…no one. That was more correct. Kai only liked his friend, Hirimon, as he called her.

Then Hirumi came back with two burgers; both with no vegetables or mustard on them. She sat next to Tai and placed a burger in front of Kai.

"Th- rrr, mrrow!" Kai thanked.

_Good lord, Kai! That was close!_ Hirumi thought. As Tai was about to speak, a voice from his laptop spoke.


End file.
